Help:Curated Main Page
.]]If you are an admin of your community, then it is especially important for you to know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices. Some of these visitors start at your and you want to make sure they can find the most interesting content quickly. The Curated Main Page feature makes it easy for admins to choose what content is displayed on main pages, both in mobile browsers and in . Curating content on your main page You can access the curation tool by choosing the "Edit mobile main page" button, which is visible to admins on both the desktop and mobile main pages, or the Special:CuratedContent page. This tool allows you to set up links to pages and categories, and to set images for some links. If your community's categories are structured well, setting up the curated main page content will take no more than 10-15 minutes. Featured content Links added here can be to any piece of content on your community — articles, , , etc. These items will appear in a slider-style layout that can cycle from one linked image to another. For each item, you can set the displayed text, the linked page, and an image. Images can be existing images from the community, or you can upload a new one. Use the image cropping guide after adding an image. Featured categories Links added here must be to pages. You must group the linked categories into sections. Create a section first, with its own name and representative image. Then add categories to the section, and be sure to include "Category:" when entering the page name, to get auto-suggestions and to save the full name of the category. For categories, an image will be selected automatically, but it can be changed. Readers will be able to access all articles in a category, once you set up the category as an item on the mobile main page. So be sure to choose the most interesting categories to feature here! Think about the things that most users will be looking for on your community. Optional categories This optional section is for category links that may not be appropriate to group into sections using Featured Categories. The links are set up in the same way. Images are cropped to a 1x1 (perfect square) ratio. Save Once you are done adding, naming, customizing and organizing your content, scroll back up to the top and hit the "Publish" option in the upper right. Changes will be automatically reflected on your mobile main page and in the Community App. Trending and Videos sections These sections are automatically populated based on recent page views on your community, and video views on your community or across Wikia. Checking Work After performing and saving updates to the mobile front page, you can check the mobile front page on a computer by adding "?useskin=wikiamobile" at the end of the URL for the mobile front page. Note that the display is meant for smaller devices, so it will look large. See also * - Information about setting up the main page seen by desktop users * * Further help and feedback de:Hilfe:Mobile Hauptseite es:Ayuda:Portada para móviles fi:Ohje:Kuratoitu etusivu fr:Aide:Page d'accueil mobile it:Aiuto:Pagina principale curata ja:ヘルプ:モバイル・メインページ pl:Pomoc:Zarządzanie stroną główną pt:Ajuda:Página principal personalizada ru:Справка:Заглавная страница/версия для мобильных устройств zh:Help:選擇首頁展示內容 Category:Help Category:Mobile